All We Are
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Yet another cute/random drabble. Modern AU - JEM/OC Art bringing love together since well forever. Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all of her charcters. I own my OC and plot. R


**Jem/OC – Modern AU; All We Are – One Republic. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OC. Cassandra Clare owns all of her characters. **

Rose tied the double knot at the back of her art smock, finally keeping it in place around her petite waist. Then moving to the other side of the room pressing play on her iPod, the sweet music playing through her speakers.

She picked up a thin paint brush and started to do what she does best. Create art and as the piano soundtrack to her favourite one republic song played, she started to sing along as the lyrics came flowing out.

"I tried to paint you a picture, the colours were all wrong, black and white didn't fit ya, you know. You were shaded with patience, your stroked so very think, that I need just to make it and I believe that." She sang along softly to the music surrounding her.

She dipped the delicate brush in the gray oil acrylic paint in front of her, mixing it with specks of white and black together to create the perfect silver. That silver colour that she loved too much. Smiling and now humming along with the song, she continued to paint, a little bit of green here, a little bit of pink, and a little bit of silver there. Before she knew it she had finished. She stared at the painting in awe, her blue eyes scanning the fragile piece of artwork. It was definitely one of her best pieces. It was a portrait of Jem, sitting on a golden carved bench in the institute gardens, with bright green plants and flowers surrounding him.

She had to admit that it looked just like a photograph, as if someone had snapped that exact moment; frozen in time. He was beautiful. A small smile trickled onto her lips, and then she heard footsteps coming near her art room. Panicking she dropped the palette of paints on the floor, different colours and oils cascading down onto her white jeans.

"Shit." She muttered to herself under hear breath, picking up one of the many stray white sheets sprawled on the floor and quickly draping it over the painting, praying that it wouldn't ruin it, and that no one would see it. What would they think? Her painting a picture of Jem… if William saw it she was sure that he would tease her about her crush… yet again. If Jem saw it then she would be positively petrified.

Soon the footsteps for closer and the handle of the door turned, Jem now stepping inside the room.

"Sorry if I disturbed you Rose. Charlotte was just wondering if you would like to join me and her for some afternoon tea." He said, before taking a look at the paint splattered all over her and most of the surrounding sheets.

"No, you didn't disturb me, uh, sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting anyone and it kind of just got everywhere." She said shrugging her shoulders, before smiling awkwardly, and leaning against one of her easels.

"I can see that." He said, eyebrows raised and a goofy smile upon his thin lips.

"I'm not that clumsy…" she said smiling back.

"What are you painting there?" he asked curiously, taking a step forward, about to pull the sheet off and reveal the painting. She moved so quickly, she wondered if she had super powers, she stood right in front of him, her body the only thing between the painting and his eyes.

"N-Nothing, just some paint, it's everywhere, a massive mess. Really you don't want to see it." She stammered out in a rush, trying to distract him.

"Really, I'm sure it's amazing, as is all your artwork." She blushed at his comment, catching her off guard, giving him the opportunity to pull down the sheet and see the painting.

It was so detailed and the soft textures of the paints and shades of pink and greens and even silver surprised him. It was magnificent. When he saw that it was him being featured, he was quite amused and excited that she had wanted to paint him.

"Nice mess." He said smirking, yet still inspecting the art.

"Ugh, I know it's a really bad painting. I mean not you, but me I just. Yeah." She mumbled out rubbing the back of her neck with her hands, and slightly closing her eyes.

"No, it's amazing." He uttered, turning around.

"What? Really, you think?" she asked, opening her blue eyes, sparkling with joy.

"Yeah, it really is amazing." He said taking a step back, standing in line with her as they stared at the painting together.

"Thanks. I hope you didn't mind, you know with th-uh, yeah painting of you, being in there." She blurted out, blushing furiously.

"I don't mind actually I quite like it." He mentioned, a small tint of pink across his cheekbones.

"W-would you like it. I mean to keep it. You know what don't even answer that, it's yours." She pulled out a pen, dating the bottom of the canvas, and signing it.

"Think if it, as an early Christmas present."

"Thanks, but now that you have given me a present, what should I give you?" he teased, a rare smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't know, really you don't hav-" he cut her off mid sentence by pressing his soft lips to hers in a brief kiss that lingered slightly on the corner of her lips, her eyes closing shut just as he pulled away, picking up the portrait and walking out of the room.

Her eyes were still closed and she had no idea what just happened. She stood there frozen. Moments later Jem came back into the room after putting the painting away and saw her standing there in the same position with her slim fingers, lingering on her lips and eyes closed shut with a smile on her face.

Walking up to her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, causing her eyes to fly wide open.

"Jem." She whispered.

"Rose."

"Why did you kiss me?" she inquired, blushing at the statement.

"Because I like you. I've had feelings for you for quite some time and well I j-just thought I should take a leap of faith… and mostly because you are driving me insane." He confessed, resting his forehead against hers.

She froze. Jem Carstairs, the boy she has liked since she was 12 just confessed his undying love for her. Not really, but still he liked her. On the inside she was freaking out, but on the outside she was frozen in time.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to force my feelings on you." He let go of her, about to walk away when she was no longer paralysed. She grabbed onto the collar of his white shirt, pulling him down and abruptly kissing him. Their lips moved together, she parted her lips as he kissed her harder. Her hands now at the back of his neck, her nimble fingers running through his soft silver hair. As if there wasn't enough space between them already, Jem grabbed onto her mid-section just above her waist, bringing her even closer to him til there was no space left.

Breaking away slowly, he leaned his head on her neck, his hot breath blowing onto her pale skin. They were both taking in hard, ragged breaths and she brought her face closer to his again, smiling against his lips.

"If that didn't show you that I feel the same way, I have no idea what will." She chuckled, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Jem understanding her silent confession of her affections.

He moved his hands down, intertwining their fingers together.

"How about that cup of tea." He whispered huskily against her cheek before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"If you're there. Of course." She said leaning her head against his shoulder, letting the grin overcome her face as they walked out of the room hand in hand.


End file.
